Sexy Is On My Resume
by ali5ma
Summary: summery inside but this starts about with a bit Sasuke/Sakura fic but yeah will find out


**sexy is on my resume**

**summery**

**Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for three years **

**Sasuke has been to the yearly summer ninja party but Sakura **

**has not what happens when everyone including her boyfriend ignores her**

**and a man hits on her here**

**chapter1**

**today is the day i finally able to go to the summer ninja party where only an adult ninja can go to Sakura is the youngest of the rookie nine so it is expected for her to be the last to turn eighteen but no one was born after the summer but her so she goes to her first ninja party alone with out another first time goer as she puts on her short red silky spaghetti strap dress with its flowing skirt and her waist long hair is pulled back in to a nice pony tail**

**Sakura puts on some eyeliner and lip gloss and she is ready to go as she gets to the club she shows them her id and they let her in she goes to walk to her best friend Ino who then looks at her and walks away Sakura is confused but then she sees her boyfriend Sasuke(who she has been with for two years) and walk over to him and she goes to hug him and he swifts slightly away she makes a huh? expression then she says/asks hey Sasuke? like she was not sure it was him**

**then ...she gets mad and she puts on her gloves and punches Sasuke straight through the wall and screams at him with everyone watching SASUKE UCHIHA WE ARE THREW and she promptly turned around and walked swiftly to the bar and sat down **

**Sasuke a man who has never been dumped before has just sat there in shock for about two minutes then jumped to his feet and rushed to Sakura's side and asked d..did you find out about Hin..Hin..ata ? and Sakura got madder and she gathered chakra into her fists and knocked Sasuke into next week which means she punched him so far that it will take him a week to get home if he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha**

**just then a sexy man with withe hair and onyx eyes walked and and said sexy is on my resume everyone women in the room besides Hinata and Sakura he noticed Sakura with her pink hair and asked a girl with long blonde hair who the pinkette is and she said my friend Sakura and he said ah Sakura i remember her and swiftly walks away he leans in and whisper hey cheery-cherry chan **

**and Sakura turns around and whispers Kakashi-kun**

**he chuckles ah shall we dance **

**yes lets she says**

**as they dance with the hip-hop music doing the bump and grind**

**Sasuke walks in as a slow song plays **

**Sasuke notices his Sensi dancing with Sakura and smirks she does not know that is **

**Kakashi Sensi telling her drive her back to me**

**Sasuke walks over and says Kakashi Sensi why are you here without your mask?**

**before he can answer Kakashi walks in mask and all and says have anyone seen Takashi Uchiha Hatake my nephew?**

**everyone points towards Sakura oh good you found her **

**come on Sakura Harono Uchiha Hatake did you break up with your boytoy yet **

**yes Sensi i have are you ready to leave yet yes **

**Sasuke gets mad and asks Sakura how long have you been married five years **

**so why did we even date ? because i loved you still **

**and what is with the Uchiha part of his last name well Itachi is his older brother by five years their mother was Kakashi's sister Sybil ,your father took a lover and then married her when she was with child he beat Sybil up and left her for dead with Itachi watching his mother get beat to death he really thought her dead by the age of fifteen Itachi went on an solo ANBU mission in the village hidden in the lake and found his mother and little brother alive and well he killed everyone but his brothers think about it Sasuke, Itachi loved you even though your mom was the reason he was sad all the time he killed you dad because of how **

**Takashi was before Tsunade-Sama helped him see your father when he cut Sybil up cut his unborn sons eyes ,Tsunade-Sama saved his sight and the first girl he saw was me and we got married then and i made a deal with him and said give me til i am eighteen okay after the ninja party for freedom okay ? he said yes ,now i have to go we have a long trip to get to our house **

**oh and Sasuke dating you was not apart of the freedom he gave, you should of seen how made my husband was when i told him i had a boy friend he wanted to kill you but then i told him it was his little brother and so he just pouted and said find it was so cute Sasuke after you and i had our first kiss is when it had become i loved Sasuke and i didn't want to believe it but now I'm sure that i love you Takashi**

**and i love you too Sakura my Cheery-Cherry**

**oh Takashi-Washi **

**all the girls in the room said aw and most of the guys jars dropped Naruto just stared blankly at everyone when he walked in with Sakura's arms around another man Naruto's comment on the matter is**

**FINALLY SAKURA CHAN YOUR FOUND SOME SENSE**

**Sasuke-Teme Im so sorry Sakura has been keeping something from you**

**and Sasuke just told Naruto in a VERY polite manner to shove it **

**the end so what do ya think? awesome horrible or awesome? or a big epic fail please tell**


End file.
